A Tenshi Doesn't Kill
by Suen Yuu Qi
Summary: Feelings are such a complicated matter. To Dark, “love” means hurt, pain, and anger at the same time. Why? Because for him, love would never stay. KradxDark – evilness Onesided DarkxDaisuke A story where being obsessed means being a killer.


**A TENSHI DOESN'T KILL**

**Anime:** D.N. Angel

**Summary:** Feelings are such a complicated matter. To Dark, "love" means hurt, pain, and anger at the same time. Why? Because for him, love would never stay. KradxDark – evilness One-sided DarkxDaisuke A story where being obsessed means being a killer.

**FanFiction Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Nope, it's not mine. If I seriously did own DN Angel, it's DaiDark all over the place XD

**Author Pre-Notes:** I'm not too sure where this fic is heading. It is somewhat based on a little bit of fanfic Prince of Tennis and the anime LOVELESS. I know that there may be some violence here and definitely yaoi (not too heavy lol), but the plot is still a little broad in my head. I usually just make things up along the way because then, even to me, it'll be much more interesting XD The story is a bit…"off" from the anime. It isn't entirely true to it, so yes, there are minor twitches here and there. Ah, it's hard to explain, you'll see once you start reading

WordsWithoutQuotations **narration**

"WordsInQuotations" **dialogs**

_WordsIialicsWithoutQuotations _**thoughts of the soul that is taking over the body presently (or whatever the context indicates)  
**

_"WordsItalicsInQuotations"_ **voice of the soul inside the mind but not taking over the body**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Copycat 

He could see the police force below, the countless number of men running wildly around, surrounding all possible exits of the museum. A good number of helicopters had eyes all around the walls and windows and even the rooftop where three chimneys were found empty but still guarded. The commander's sound over the wireless phone was quite eager and determined.

"Don't fool around!" the voice ordered. "Keep your focus keen! He's somewhere in there and we don't want to lose him!"

A purple-haired man smirked at hearing this. Just like everyone else, he responded, "Hai!" and then clicked the switch to vibrate mode.

A little voice within his head spoke out. _"Dark, are you sure about this?"_

Dark smiled, tipping his officer's hat lower over his face. "Positive."

"_You have to get out of here fast. Disguises don't last long, you know."_

"Daijoubu ka, Daisuke," Dark whispered with assurance. "When have you ever met a lieutenant smart enough to check the gutter for their missing policeman?"

"_Okay, but don't get too caught up. Sooner or later, they'd find the ornament gone."_

"Hmm, wakata." He turned his head from side to side. _Shoot_, Dark thought to himself. _It's not going to be easy to run away, even in an officer's clothing. They've got the whole place surrounded. _

He had just got to laugh at the security about that. It's amusing to see the dispute when he sent the note about stealing the precious ornament that has been treasured in the museum since 30 years ago. But then again, that's what made it so tempting for robbery, especially for the world-renowned phantom thief Dark Mousy.

Dark smirked again. _Hmm, now this'll be good._

"_You got an idea?"_

"Ah, of course. Kaitou Dark never runs out of tactics for the escape route," Dark replied. "Demo, I'm going to need your help, Daisuke."

"_My help? Whoa ho ho, Dark! When did a famous phantom thief like you ever asked for help?" _Somehow, Dark could picture his kouhai smirking at him right now, not that he really cared of course. The whole game right now was to get the heck out.

"Ah, you'll know when to come out. I'll signal you."

Flinging his wings out immediately and tearing the blue officer coat off, Dark immediately jumped up and flew over the trees, his hand grasping the ornament tightly. He could hear about a dozen policemen below him pointing up and shouting random words too far away for him to hear.

His kouhai practically shouted at him. _"Dark! What the hell are you doing? This is your plan!"_

Dark smiled, a mischievous glare in his eyes. "Quiet now, Daisuke. I know what I'm—"

Instantly, a bright flare light blinded Dark's eyesight. He stopped in midair, his hands flinging up over his eyes and his face tucked sideways, trying to decipher the source of this heavy light. "Nani?"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" The sound of a loudspeaker echoed in the black night. "We have you surrounded. Do not try to run away."

Dark chuckled inwardly. The helicopter, of course! He jokingly mimicked their command, "Do not try to run away." _You're kidding me right? This is the police force?_

"_Dark! Careful! They're all around you!"_ Daisuke's voice chimed in Dark's head.

Dark lowered his arms and shrugged. "You've got me now!" He announced out loud. But not a second or so later, a smirk plastered over his face and he suddenly dived down towards the Earthly ground where a small forest paved a hidden cavern for temporary secrecy. Behind him, he could sense the pilots searching for him again with their spotlight.

Again, Daisuke meddled in. _"What the heck are you doing! They'll catch you even easier on the ground!"_

At landing however, Dark grinned. "Ah, but that's only if it's me here. This is your cue, Daisuke."

* * *

It happened so fast, Daisuke remembered. 

He turns around and leaned back on his chair, observing his room up and down, left and right. He had come out and taken over his own body, thus the great Kaitou Dark had vanished right in front of the police's eyes. And upon finding Daisuke, he had lied to the commander that he was out late walking back home from the city.

Daisuke really wasn't too sure why this theft was most vivid in his mind. Perhaps it was because it was the only one that Daisuke actually participated in. Most of the other times, Dark found it much simpler to do things his own way.

Or maybe, the other reason is because the same night Dark stole the ornament, a girl had died.

He roughly scratched his head. _Argh!_

"_What's wrong, Daisuke?"_

Daisuke drowned in his seat. "Hmm."

He could sense Dark laughing at the back of his mind. _"Haha, your homework is really hitting on you eh? You can't even pick up your pencil!"_

"Dark, I have to finish this tonight."

"_Mm? Well, it's not my fault you neglected the assignment for over 3 weeks now."_ A small snicker sounded through Daisuke head. He frowned, irritably, but found it easier to ignore Dark.

A moment of silence passed while scribbles sounded over the paper on Daisuke's desk.

"_You were…still thinking about that night, am I right?"_

Daisuke paused, setting his pencil at a writing pose, but closing his eyes at the same time. A small sigh escaped from his mouth before he relaxed his temples and sat upright.

Of course, that was all Dark needed to acknowledge Daisuke's answer.

_"Daisuke…"_

"It was sort of…unexpected. I mean, the news of…the girl's death, it somehow…it made the whole theft seem almost…responsible, doesn't it, Dark?"

Dark appeared in spirit leaning against Daisuke's bed, his eyes lowered to the ground. A sincere smile crept on his face.

"I mean, the reporters say that she just suddenly…collapsed. Like she just died, right there…it sounds eerie. She wasn't any older than I am; in fact she was younger! Even though I don't know her at all, just… a part of me feels so…sad."

He stared blankly at his desk. "It's a coincidence, I know that." Daisuke looked back and grinned sheepishly at his kouhai. "I'm thinking too much, am I not?"

At the encounter of the deep red eyes, Dark found himself drowning miserably. They looked so depressed, yet to cheerful at the same time. A joyous breath, a sudden intake almost made Dark feel weak, shiver, and yearn for the warmth those eyes shed to give.

He nodded. _"It's over Daisuke. That was a year ago."_

"Hai, wakata."

* * *

The streets didn't show much of its fascination in the afternoon compared to the bustling markets in the morning. Even the train station had an aura of silent peace and patience as the wheels spurring on the tracks sounded through the tunnel. Because of the heat in the trains, Daisuke found it much more pleasurable to take the sidewalk home. 

"Ne, Dark."

"_Daisuke?"_

"Remember that tree?" Daisuke said pointing up at an evergreen tree that sit right in the middle of a circular plaza.

He could hear Dark chuckling at this. _"Ah, you got into a fit when I kissed Risa here."_

Daisuke glared teasingly. "It wasn't even that good, I assume!"

Snickering, Dark plastered away the laughter with a charming smile. _"I was kind of relieved the time you chose Riku over Risa, not that she's prettier, but because I thought you wouldn't learn that Risa would never fall for you, ever."_

At this, Daisuke nodded with comprehension. "Arigatou, Dark."

The next few blocks, the two spirits enjoyed a period of silent warmth and comfort. Daisuke always found it rather beneficial to have Dark around. It meant that he would never truly be alone even if it looks that way on the bus or in school. Dark found it amazingly unique, nevertheless.

"_You're too quiet, Daisuke,"_ Dark said half-heartedly with a smirking tone in his words.

"Humph!" Daisuke responded. "That's a good thing, actually. I should record you down when I'm in class! Your big mouth just never stops talking!"

Dark crossed his arms. _"My big mouth? Yours smell like hell!"_

"Not just that though, " Daisuke continued ignoring his friend. "You could eat anything in the world."

"_Properly, unlike you, don't forget that."_

"But you couldn't use chopsticks…"

"_That was the first two days! You should see how fast I learn these things!" _

"…and you didn't know how to brew tea."

"_But I can drink them, better than you who waits fifteen minutes for it to cool off!"_

Daisuke laughed, leaving Dark glaring murderously at him. To tick his kouhai off even more, he yawned, stretching in an extreme posture. "I'm tired, Dark."

Dark snorted. _"Good, at least I can have my nap then."_

Shortly, the cell phone had rung. Daisuke set his school equipment down on a nearby bench and opened up his cellular device. Dark, he could sense, was curiously reading who the caller was.

"It's ogasan," Daisuke said slowly, reading the voicemail carefully.

----------

_Daisuke, hurry on home now. It's urgent; something has just come up._

_Your mom_

---------- _  
_

Daisuke frowned, just as Dark was doing after deciphering clearly the message that was sent. "Dark, do you think something happened?"

He shook his head. _"No, but hurry up then. It sounds like an emergency."_

"Mm," Daisuke replied as he collected his belongings and sprinted the rest of the way. Surprisingly, Dark remained silent.

* * *

When he opened the door, Daisuke noted how serious his family looked. They were all in front of the television, his grandpa sitting on the sofa with a hand rested right below his chin. His father, Kosuke, was standing somewhat farther away than everyone else, but his keen eyes was focused intact on the TV screen. His mother, Emiko, was no different. 

Putting his bags down, he walked over as his family began to take notice of his presence.

"Daisuke!" Emiko wrapped her arms around the boy. "I see you've got my voicemail. You have to come home immediately, there's no time to waste."

"What is it?"

Kosuke cut in. "Haven't you heard, Daisuke? It's all over the news."

But just as Daisuke was about to ask about the matter, he heard Dark shift slightly, yearning Daisuke's attention at the moment. _"Daisuke, look!"_ as Dark pointed at the television screen.

He turned and watched what was on display.

"Someone just stole a valuable piece of artifact from the South Umi National Museum," the news reporter said. "Right now, all the police force are gathering together to catch the criminal which we assume is still inside the building."

"Hontou?" Daisuke asked. On the screen showed a picture of the museum, there were crowds of police officers everywhere and the whole building was apparently surrounded.

_If the guy is still in there, there's no way he'd be able to escape._

But there was no sign of a mysterious thief. "The officers have already searched the building, right now, the helicopters are checking the roof and the windows of all sides. The security lock is activated and the exits are sealed. The commander says that he will catch this criminal in not time."

Dark frowned in thought at the reporter's words however. _"No Daisuke, perhaps…"_

The red head turned to his kouhai, who turned his head back to the television screen.

"_Watch closely Daisuke. I think that…this thief…"_

Suddenly, horror intensified at the sight of an officer who suddenly ripped off his uniform…

"…_has disguised himself as a policeman already."_

…and flung out huge white wings, soaring into the air.

Daisuke watched in shock. "No…" There was no mistake. The blond, long hair with a frizzy bang drooped down over the face, his logo. The same eyes, the same smirk, and that same colored feather. It was white.

_Could it be…? Krad?  
_

But suddenly dawned upon Daisuke that the winged man was spotted in the air, the helicopter spotlight blinding him of his view, and the reporter was on again.

"It seems we have caught this man even as he's attempting to fly away. Tonight may just be the night we catch this phantom thief, a look-alike of Kaitou Dark."

_No, _Daisuke said to himself. _I've seen this before. He's still on the loose._

"_Yes, he will dive into the forest…"_ Dark's voice pierced his kouhai's stream of thoughts.

The thief soared down, disappearing into the darkness of the woody trees. The policemen began franticly running toward where the white-winged man could have landed.

"…_and change into a human boy…"_

Minutes later, the television reporter caught record of a small blue-haired boy in the forest. The suspicious flying man that had soared through the air and crashed onto the land has vanished.

"…_perhaps, if I'm not mistaken, by the name of…"_

"…_Hiwatari Satoshi."_

The television turned off. Daisuke looked terrifyingly to his mother who was holding the remote control. All the Niwa members of the family sat, sighing and physically looking as if they're frying their brains out about this event.

"Ogasan…" Daisuke mumbled, looking down on the floor. "That…that escape act…it was…"

"It was conducted by you and Dark exactly one year ago," Kosuke finished for his son. "Exactly, the say day and the same time."

Daisuke nodded. "So then, this must be Krad's doing."

"Must be," Daiki piped in. "We were going to have you steal that Kekkai Orb tonight as well, but I guess he got his hands on it first."

Dark almost choked.

Emiko plopped down on a chair in the living room. "It was a fairly valuable piece of orb, it's a pity to let it escape the hands of the Niwa family."

He could feel himself shaking, even as a spirit, his feelings and his senses were still tactic.

The shivering stimulated Daisuke's nerves as he frowned inwardly upon Dark. _Dark? What's wrong?_

Recovering quickly, _"Daisuke, ask her again."_

_Nani? Ask what again?_

"_The last thing…your mother said. What did she say?"_

_Huh? Oh, she said…_

"_Just ask her."_

"Ne, ogasan," Daisuke nuzzled at his mother's sleeve. "Dark…I mean, well, what did you say just now?"

Emiko blinked twice before confirming that her son was asking her a peculiar question. "Ah? I just said that the orb was a precious piece and that…"

"_No, the one before that!"_

"The one before that, I mean," Daisuke copied.

"Mm? Oh well, I was going to let you take the orb first. It's over 300,000 years old, a pretty good antique, you know. I've got the letter written for today, but before I was able to tell you, that guy took it, in the last second." Emiko sighed, a small teasing frown appearing on her face. "That's frustrating!"

Daisuke turned back around. _Is that good enough for you Dark?_

Silence.

_Dark?_

"_We were supposed to steal the Kekkai Orb tonight, Daisuke."_

_Eh? Oh yeah, Ogasan planned it ahead of time._

"_Demo…Krad stole it first…"_

_Mm, I know. It's been a while since we've heard from him, ever since Hiwatari-kun moved away._

"_No Daisuke, it's too clean. It's too…simple."_

_What do you mean? Yeah, they used the same method we did to run away, but…so?_

"_Daisuke, you don't get it. We were supposed to steal that tonight! It was fate! It was our duty, our destiny! It was meant to happen! But it didn't!"_

Daisuke stopped. _What are you talking about, Dark?_

"_This isn't some coincidence. This is more serious than it seems. We have fate, and fate said that we steal that orb tonight, but no, we didn't because Krad stole it first instead. He.."_

Dark gasped, a small nervous tension in the breath of air he had just swallowed. Feeling troubled, Daisuke looked at his friend.

"_Krad, he knew about this…"_

_What!_

"_He knew that…your mother will tell you to steal the orb tonight. That's why he stole it first."_

_Impossible! But that means…_

Dark placed a gentle hand softly on Daisuke's shoulder, realization finally coming to form a complete puzzle together.

"_That means Krad saw the future. He saw our fate. And he changed it."_

It somehow took more than just 10 seconds for Daisuke to digest all that.

Finally, "WHAT! That…That's just not possible!" Daisuke exclaimed.

Emiko and Kosuke and Daiki looked at the boy curiously. "Son?" Kosuke questioned. However, Daisuke was too much in his state of surprise that he barely noticed.

"_I know, it's disturbing…"_

_But how did he know? How was he able to see our future and our destiny? He can't do that without some weird magic, is there such a thing?_

"_No, I don't know of such magic, but…" _Dark frowned.

"Dai-chan?" Emiko put a hand over Daisuke's shoulders. "You were talking to Dark, ne? What is it? Did he figure something out?"

But Daisuke heard his kouhai's voice first, mainly because it was louder and because Dark practically was shaking him at the moment. _"Daisuke! Quick! Tell you parents to go check on that ornament!"_

_Ornament?_

"_Yes! The one we stole that night a year ago where the way we escaped the police was copied by Krad!"_

_You want me to check on that? For what?_

"_Just do it!"_

_

* * *

_It was gone.

That's right. One word. Gone. The ornament has been stolen.

All that Dark could remember thinking of was, this just couldn't be true. No, not that the ornament was stolen. There was nothing about the ornamnet itself he found value of. But there was something about the note that was left there. It said:

----------

_A human life is nothing more than death if you know their fate. Don't forget this, my friend._

---------- _  
_

Dark clenched his fist, his head bowed down, hidden in the black shadow so that even Daisuke did not see him well enough to know that he barely had the strength left to stand. He chuckled under his breath, a soft, sad tone.

_That was a good one, Krad. _

* * *

**Author Notes:** How was it? I tried to make the first chapter catchy, but I didn't want to give away too much stuff ; That's kind of hard to do both at the same time. I tend to jump around from here and there, very unorganized, everyone says that. But please do review! I may or may not continue this fic XD Don't worry, I'm getting in the pairing quite soon P Actually, there's already a spark of DaiDark in this chappie already, but it'll all be clear later on in the story. Anyways, until the next chapter (if there is one). 

**Up Next:** Daisuke learns about the significance of the ornament, but at the same time, people are suddenly dying all around the town. What does this all mean? Or more specifically, what does it have to do with the girl who died the night Dark stole the ornament a year ago?


End file.
